


You're not a H E R O

by sin_png



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hate, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_png/pseuds/sin_png
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're as bad as delinquents come, Yata Misaki. You're a bonafide badass, sure, getting into fights intentionally or otherwise, detention every other day of the week, getting into petty fights and arguments and blowing up over the littlest things. Joining HOMRA didn't change much. Except for the fact that your friend's now a total asshole. A totally arrogant, stuck up asshole that can't help but annoy the living shit out of you. He wasn't always like that. He used to be totally stuck on you, and hell, he still is, in a way creepier way than before.<br/>Liar.<br/>Betrayer.<br/>Creep.<br/>Stupid monkey.<br/>You might be just as bad as he is, but at least you're not him.<br/>{One-shot; Yata-centric. Inspiration from song. Second person. Implied Sarumi. Angst/friendship/hurt/not-really-any-comfort. Some symbols may have been left out due to . . . I don't really know, it just always happens.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not a H E R O

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello~ This is my first Fanfiction on archiveofourown, and . . . well, this was originally posted on FF, but got taken down for technical reasons. So I’ll just post it here instead. Enjoy the angst~

**_You're not a H E R O_ **  
**_A [K] Project story_**  
 **_Written/edited by: Max/musiclover99_**  
 **_(c) - GoRa and GoHands_**

* * *

 

_"Not gonna miss you when you're dead and gone . . ._  
 _Not gonna talk about you over and over and over -_  
 _Not gonna file you under latest nostalgia,_  
 _Or happily ever after . . ."_

_. . ._  
 _"You're not a hero, you're a liar,_  
 _You're not a savior, you're a vampire,_  
 _Sucking the life out of all the friends you've ever known . . ._  
 _You're just a train wreck, not a winner,_  
 _Up on your soapbox, preaching down to the sinners,_  
 _The saints without a cause,_  
 _We're not listening,_  
 _We're not listening."_  
-All Time Low, 'Heroes'

* * *

 

You're an **asshole**

It's a f/a/c/t that's been with _**you**_ your _whole life_

Your **s-h-o-r-t_ t-e-m-p-e-r** , as _**fiery**_ as the r~e~d  of your _hair_ and the **a:u:r:a** of your _**K|i|n|g**_ , your loud yells, your _quickness_ to **argue**

It's l_a_b_e_l_e_d _**you**_ as an **a\n\n\o\y\i\n\g b\r\a\t** , someone everyone _**avoids**_

Someone people **don't like** , someone people _don't care about_ , someone that doesn't matter

 _ (But then there's _ ** this b*a*s*t*a*r*d ** _ —) _

You're _**f/i/n/e**_ with that

You're _**f/i/n/e**_ with being called an **idiot** , being called _**annoying**_ , **s-h-o-r-t_t-e-m-p-e-r-e-d** —

 _[But nobody better call_ **_ you _ ** _s.h.o.r.t if they know what's good for them—]_

You're _**o/k/a/y**_ with going **{[(alone)]}** , picking your _fights_ and using your **fists**

Using your board, your **bat** , your _voice_ , _**everything**_

 **{It's like you're using** _** everything ** _ **but your h|e|a|d}**

 _ **Everything**_ was completely _**o/k/a/y**_ , completely _**f.i.n.e**_ with your **e!n!e!m!i!e!s** and _only_ **e!n!e!m!i!e!s** , until **that b*a*s*t*a*r*d**

That **a::r::r::o::g::a::n::t** , _a#n#n#o#y#i#n#g_ , **w^e^i^r^d-h^a^i^r^e^d b*a*s*t*a*r*d**

(But _back then_ his **h^a^i^r** wasn't **w^e^i^r^d,** he wasn't _that_ **a::r::r::o::g::a::n::t** , he wasn't completely _a#n#n#o#y#i#n#g_ —)

 _ **He**_ came into _your_ ** _life_**

 _ **He**_ became your **partner** , your _friend_ , a _close friend,_ your **best friend**

_[Friend—yeah, right]_

_**He**_ went through everything _**you**_ went through because _**he**_ practically put a **c/o/l/l/a/r** on himself and gave _**you**_ the **(((leash)))**

 _ **You**_ never _forced_ him

 _ **You**_ t.r.i.e.d to make him _**go away**_ but _**he**_ **didn't**

So _**you**_ let him **s.t.a.y**

 **S.t.a.y** with _**you**_ everywhere _**you**_ went, because _**he**_ _w=a=n=t=e=d_ to do that even if _**you**_ **didn't**

 **F-o-l-l-o-w-i-n-g** _**you**_ everywhere like a _creepily endearing_ **puppy** , m+a+k+i+n+g s+u+r+e you're not _**left alone**_

Knowing where _**you**_ are, knowing where you're _ **going**_

The **detentions** , the _fights_ even though he didn't do anything, the _petty arguments_ , the _ **HOMRA recruitment—**_

 _ **Everywhere**_.

And then _**he**_ left.

No **warnings** , no _signs_ or  signals or _**anything**_

Gone, _goodbye_ , **sayonara** , _ **see you again when I go to**_ _  
 **K**_  
 _ **I**_  
 _ **L**_  
 _ **L**  
 _you__

And that's _**f/i/n/e**_ with _**you **_ too

Because you'll  
 _ **K**_  
 _ **I**_  
 _ **L**_  
 _ **L**_  
him **f!i!r!s!t**

 _ **You**_ have your _friends_ , your new **family** , your allies, _**clansmates**_ —what does _**he **_ have?

His _stupid little Scepter4_, his _**commanders**_ and _**bosses**_ , working for the _oh-so-important_ **government**

N.o.b.o.d.y will care if **he's** **gone**

_Of course they won't_

They're **just** his _**bosses**_ , they're nothing /// **special** \\\\\

What _**you**_ have is /// **special** \\\\\

 _ **You**_ have **family**

 _ **You**_ have _friends_ , and you're _**i=m=p=o=r=t=a=n=t**_ to them

You're _n/e/e/d/e/d_

**(HOMRA's vanguard)**

But you're _just as bad_ as _ **two**_ **-a:u:r:a-** _ **ed**_ **b*a*s*t*a*r*d**

Ignoring without knowing, _causing_ all sorts of _problems_ , still **picking** all sorts of **fights** —

 _To this day_ ** _you_** continue to  ignore him, _not wanting_ to **t!a!l!k** to him, _not wanting_ to **pay attention** , _not wanting_ to _do anything_ to or with _**him**_

Except  
 _ **K**_  
 _ **I**_  
 _ **L**_  
 _ **L**_  
him.

_ [But is that the truth?] _

You're no  
 _ **H**_  
 _ **E**_  
 _ **R**_  
 _ **O**_  
 _ **M!$@k! Y@t@**_

 _ **You**_ _might_ be **missed** and _**you**_ _might_ be **important**

 _ **You**_ _might_ be  needed and _**you**_ _might_ be  cherished

 _ **You**_ _ **might**_ have _friends_ and **family** and _**you**_ _ **might**_ be a **h+a+p+p+y memory** instead of a **b-a-d one**

But you're a liar, !yeller!, _vampire_ , **d.e.l.i.n.q.u.e.n.t** , a **problem-maker** , _ **a|r|g|u|m|e|n|t-s|t|a|r|t|e|r,**_ _people-burner—_

_** {But at least you're not him.} ** _

* * *

 

_"They're gonna miss me when I'm dead and gone . . ._  
 _They're gonna talk about me over and over and over -_  
 _They're gonna file me under latest nostalgia,_  
 _Happily ever after . . ._

_But not a hero, I'm a liar,_  
 _I'm not a savior, I'm a vampire,_  
 _Sucking the life out of all the friends I've ever known . . ._  
 _We're a train wreck, not winners,_  
 _On a soapbox, preaching down to the sinners,_  
 _Saints without a cause,_  
 _We're not listening,_  
 _We're not listening,_  
 _We're not listening,_  
 _We're not listening."_  
 _-All Time Low, 'Heroes'_

 


End file.
